


《阴谋论》

by StinglessBee2



Category: all毛 - Fandom, 胖巨, 逃逸 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinglessBee2/pseuds/StinglessBee2
Summary: 3P车，注意避雷。





	《阴谋论》

**Author's Note:**

> 3P车，注意避雷。

繁忙赛事后的空虚，接着却是紧凑得令人烦躁的巡回演出。

毛不易看着餐桌上形形色色的餐点，再看看前后坐下来的五个人，才真的感受到了以前在宿舍的同居感。

这么过了一段时间后，毛不易忘了自己是什么时候开始发觉，怎么凑巧每回他在家的时候，廖俊涛和钟易轩正好都在？他自然没去细想，只当是公司的安排。

嘛，但答案似乎没有他想的那么单纯。

被廖俊涛强而有力的手搂着腰，毛不易已经被吻得晕头转向，直到他脚步不稳地往后一倒，才发现自己已经不知不觉被带到了床边。

廖俊涛依依不舍地离开被他撕咬至红肿的双唇，毛不易这才有喘息的机会。  
他侧着头喘气，这才看见已经衣衫半解，坐在床边的另一个少年。

钟易轩和他对上视线，笑得一脸无害，缓缓举起手中的东西晃了晃。  
手铐互相碰撞发出的金属声像是敲在毛不易心头上，让他不自觉地咽了咽口水。

他的脑袋还是有些晕乎乎的，只感觉到廖俊涛一边舔舐着他的耳垂，说着几句调情的话，一边褪下他身上所有的遮蔽物。

倏地，他就被翻了个身，接着感觉到自己的手腕处传来一阵冰凉，他的双手就已经和床头铐在一起了。

“嗯.....？”毛不易眼镜也被拿下，带着迷茫和些许水气的眼神望向在自己前方的钟易轩，全然不知自己的眼波在他眼里比春药还更刺激。

果然是年轻的小伙子比较急躁啊。

钟易轩一把扯下碍事的眼镜看也没看便往床边一丢，即便眼前的视线变得稍加模糊，他可没看漏了正前方随着毛不易扭动的腰肢而微微晃动的胸膛。

他几乎是疯狂地凑上前去蹂躏那触感极好的白皙。

钟易轩先是俯身吻住了嘴里不断发出喘息的毛不易，接着两手便在他胸前或掐、或揉，不时也会逗弄两颗已经矗立的红点，感受它们在自己折腾下逐渐变得坚挺。

而毛不易身后的廖俊涛也没闲着，他一手伸向毛不易的玉茎时轻时重地抚慰，另一手放在他白皙饱满的屁股上随着好看的弧形画圈，不时还掐个两把，身子敏感的他便会耐不住地颤栗。

廖俊涛吻上毛不易的后颈，再一路随着脊背的凹陷留下痕迹。  
毛不易身上所有的敏感点此时此刻被廖俊涛和钟易轩同时进攻着，他的脑子已经糊成一团，只剩下身体原始的本能在迎合著这两只发狂的野兽。

廖俊涛拿起身旁事先准备好的润滑剂和保险套，像是哄孩子一般的语气在毛不易耳边低语：“老毛，老毛，乖，腿张开点....”

毛不易闻言竟也乖顺地将膝盖缓缓向两边移开，廖俊涛像是赞许一般地在他红扑扑的脸蛋上留下亲吻，细长的手指便沾着润滑剂滑入后庭。

“嗯———”本来紧咬着下唇想忍耐的毛不易立刻发出一声甜腻的呻吟。

廖俊涛着魔了一般地撕咬毛不易的耳垂，似乎对那软乎乎的触感情有独钟。后头的手指已经进入三只，骨感分明的指节在里头发狂似地搅动，满房都充斥着令人脸红的水声。

感觉到毛不易的里头已经准备妥当，廖俊涛戴上保险套，在没有防备的情况下直接长驱直入。

突如其来的尺寸让毛不易下意识地想逃跑，无奈廖俊涛更是往前扣住他的腰身，再来一番更激烈的撞击。

“啊、嗯....！啊....轻、轻点.....！呜、啊....”  
毛不易的求饶被顶得残破不堪，甜腻的声线在廖俊涛耳里听来更像是撒娇。

毛不易在廖俊涛找到前列腺的那一刻已经先高潮一次，刚释放完的身体敏感得不像话，而廖俊涛似乎也快要达到极致，不断地加快速度，过程中不时拍打眼前随着自己的动作而前后摇晃的浑圆，看着上面留下自己淡红色的手印，廖俊涛内在凌虐般的欲望便不断高涨。

前方的钟易轩在廖俊涛“服务”毛不易的过程中已经忍耐得两眼发红，在他的蹂躏之下，毛不易的胸脯已经微微发肿，胸前的红点比平时大了要数倍。

前后被包夹着进攻的毛不易眼泪已经啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉，他听不见自己发出来的呻吟，只听得见钟易轩在他胸前肆虐以及身后廖俊涛拍打在臀部上响亮的碰撞声。

在这些声响当中，一阵羞耻感如潮水般向毛不易袭来，他哭得更凶：“呜.....不、不.....啊.....！嗯啊———”  
最后发出一声高亢的呻吟以后，廖俊涛才终于在他绞紧的穴内缴械。

毛不易只能向前瘫软在钟易轩怀里大口大口地喘着气，还没等毛不易缓过来，他的腰就被提起，再放下的同时，钟易轩就这么突然刺入他体内了。

这个体位让钟易轩深入到不可思议的地步，滑过某个凸起的同时，毛不易全身立刻一阵酥软。他已经喊得嗓子都哑了，这会只能张着嘴巴却发不出声音。

“你自己动动嘛。”钟易轩抓着毛不易的手让他能够撑在自己的胸膛上，随后便放开原来扶在他腰身的手，满脸期待地看向他。

恶魔，这家伙简直是个恶魔！

接收到来自毛不易一点杀伤力都没有的眼神，钟易轩微微笑了笑，胯下一个用力便向上顶，“你不难受吗？我可忍得挺累的。”

毛不易被他顶得舒服，随着钟易轩的动作停下，后头的空虚感确实让他难耐不已，只好红着像是要滴出血的脸蛋开始前后摆动自己的腰肢。

一下又一下地出入顶得毛不易七荤八素，他仰头喘息，时而发出小动物般呜咽的呻吟，下巴连到脖颈间好看的弧度在钟易轩眼里都是勾人。

少年觉得自己再忍下去可能会吐血身亡，便扣住身上人的腰开始激烈地深入浅出。  
“唔...！啊....！啊....你发、发疯啊...？啊......”  
还没来得及反应的毛不易已经浑身发麻，钟易轩深入得他感觉自己五脏六腑都要移位了，只得哑着声音求饶：“你慢点.....求你.....呜.....！”

最后两人在毛不易最后一声高亢的哭喊中同时释放，他累得連睜開眼皮的力氣都沒有，就這麼暈了過去。

以后还有多少个这样折腾的夜晚呢，毛不易在失去意识前无奈的想着。


End file.
